Big Time Love Story
by TheWritingAcademy
Summary: Jo Taylor has just moved into the Palmwoods, she meets a guy with green eyes, who is it? But can Jo forget her past and move on or will it haunt her forever? (NOT FINISHING STORY!) (DONE!)
1. Chapter 1

Big time love story

Ch 1

**YO peeps! Big time love in the air. LOVE Jendall or Kenjo, you know them. REVIEW and I'll get chapters out faster!**

* * *

><p>"Jo, get that box in the room it's starting to rain!" my mom said. We had just moved and now we are going to Palmwoods. It was my dream come true, I was finally an actress! I would be staring in a tv show coming up. Then I heard a voice shout.<p>

"CARLOS! Come back here!" all of a sudden I was on the ground.

"Carlos!" a guy said. He had blonde hair and I could tell bright green eyes. He walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry! I don't think he meant that to land on you," I had to admit, the guy was cute. He helped me up, his hands felt nice and strong. I smiled.

"I'm ok, just surprised," this time he smiled. "Well I should get going," I saw my mom struggle with some boxes. The guy looked to where I was looking and we walked over to my struggling mom.

"Here let me help you with that," he said so politely, I was impressed, and confused, what happened to his friend… Carlos? My mom and I took the remaining boxes.

When he dropped them off I smiled thanked him and introduced myself. "Hey I'm Jo, and this is my mom."

My mom shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," His smiled faltered. "Um, well I should be going but I'm glad I meet you guys," and with that he left.

I took my luggage and boxes to my new room. It was pretty, but it still wasn't like my old one. Then I went into the other room to read a book that I was reading on the plane. At that moment I figured out that didn't know the name of the green-eyed cutie.

I woke up the next morning, terrified. My nightmare was about my old boyfriend, Jake. I left Jake back in North California were I broke up with him, but it was his entire fault. He was terrible to me, he treated me bad and I was sick of it but I was also scared. I pour all my feeling about him into my acting which is probably why I'm here. But in my nightmare, we were sitting next to each other watching a movie, when he made a "move". His hand was on my leg and it traveled up, I was frozen didn't know what to do. The hand kept traveling up and up till finally I smack it away, it was the fifth time this has happened to now he was mad. He yelled at me and said that I was an idiot and that I didn't want him. Then my dream ended, it was scary, because it had really happened, and now to this day I don't have any real guy friends, and no boyfriend, because of what happened to me. But I pushed the though away, I can't think of the past. I should think of my new life here start out fresh. I plastered on a smile and got out of bed and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Pancakes, sweetheart?" my mom said getting out a pan, I nodded. This should be a good day; I will start the day out and hopefully meet the boy with the green eyes again. My mom finished making the pancakes and I ate them, I would not let my past ruin my future.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. That's my style, but at least I left a cliffy, that means you can't wait for more. Have fun waiting.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

**Hey! I love you! I got a review, but I'm not gonna be like the people who nag on reviews! Sorry, I'm writing a novel here just for the Authors note. Here u go**.

* * *

><p>After I ate the pancakes I took the plate and put it in the dish washer. Then went to my room to clean up. I slid into some cute jeans and a cute blouse then put some light makeup on and straightened my hair. Walking out of my apartment, I headed towards the lobby. Then all of a sudden I was on the floor again. I flicked the dust of my jeans, I'm beginning to think that the floor is going to be my new home.<p>

"Jo? Wow again, sorry about Carlos he has ketchup issues,"Confused about what he just said I tried to get back on my feet. The boy held out his hand and I took it.

"Thanks," I smiled all of a sudden I was shy. "By the way, uh, I don't know your name,"

He ran his hands threw his blond hair and blushed, "oops sorry about that, you must think I'm a weird stalker, my names Kendall."

"Well you know my name, what is with that Carlos kid?"

"he's the crazy one," Kendall said chuckling to himself.

Then it struck me. "I know who you are! Your from the band Big Time Rush!"

"Bingo."

"That's so cool, Where's James? He's my favorite!" Kendall's face changed so fast. This time I chuckled. "I'm kidding,"

"Ha ha ha, very funny," he looked around. "Dang, where the heck did Carlos go? Well this isn't good, Sorry but I have to leave, talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"BYE!" And with that he ran away. Walking over to the pool I looked around. It was cool; there was Logan and James from BTR also over there with an excited Carlos. I smirked. Then there was the manager Mr. Bitters yelling at what looked like a little girl I saw on the juice commercial. I walked over to an empty beach chair and sat down, I put on my sunglasses and relaxed, it was amazing. in the back ground I could hear people talking.

"Jo, how on each could you move to this place! Huh, you couldn't possibly be avoiding me?" said Jake. _Wait JAKE? _I sat up so fast, took off my sunglasses and looked around. There was no one there. Scared of a possible hallucination, I got up and headed back to my apartment. Then on the way there a girl came up to me.

"Cindy! How could you! You made out with my boyfriend!" Then she slapped me against my cheek, not very hard, but it was surprising! _What the hell! _I rubbed my cheek. Then the crazy girl held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Camille. Sorry about that. I am a serious actress and I was practicing for a role that I want. I mean you should know that! Jo, right? I heard about you, your that actress that staring in a TV show coming up? Right?" I nodded. _Wow this girl talks a lot. _

"Yea," that was all I could say.

"You don't talk much, hmm probs because I do most of it, wait I have to introduce you to my friends! I don't have much here because everyone thinks I'm crazy. Anyway they are all single, well except for my boyfriend," she smiled and took my hand. "Come on!" Then she led me over to Big Time Rush. Kendall had joined the three other guys and they were just talking. Then Camille butted in. "Hey guys, this is Jo!"

Kendall looked up and smiled. Carlos looked embarrassed, and Logan and James just shook my hand. Then Carlos came over to shake my hand.

"Uh, sorry about running into you… Twice." He said.

"Its fine, I'm not hurt." Then Kendall walked up to me.

"Well, Well, Well, we meet again." I smiled. "I see your friends with Camille, that's good, she need some girl friends," He cupped his hand over him mouth and whispered to me. "She normally hangs out with us, and can be really annoying."

"I heard that!" Camille said.

_Well this is going to be interesting living here._

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAH Short! <strong>

**B  
>Y<br>E**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Hey, what up. Nothing Much! I'm talking to myself, I need friends. Sorry no update. **

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be interesting living here.<em>

I woke up in the morning with birds being their annoying, cute, chirping self. I remembered last night I had fallen asleep on the couch. _Who brought me back up?_ My mom hadn't, she flew back to my hometown, because sadly Mr. Bitters charged on how many people where living there. **(I made that up)**I got up and went down stairs to make waffles for myself. I love waffles. As I was pouring the syrup on them, my doorbell rang. I stopped mid-pour to go answer it. It was Camille.

"Hey Camille, whatcha doin here?" I asked as I invited her in, and went back to pouring.

"Last night was awesome right! And I think Kendall likes you!" She said. I stopped the fork just about to enter my mouth. Suddenly I wasn't hungry, I got up and threw it away, I felt bad for wasting it, but hey, I'll get over it.

"That's impossible. He's famous!" I said flabbergasted. **( I like that word, I think it means, surprised!)**

"Jo, you realize that you're famous too!" Camille said.

"Oh, yea," I said.

"Come on, don't sell yourself short, your funny, charming and loveable," Camille flicked the hair that had fell on her face away. "Come on."

()()()()()()()()()()

Camille, lead me down to the lobby. On the way there I saw Katie. "Katie, how are you," I asked as I went passed. She smiled, replied a simple good. And I got dragged away by Camille. We reached Logan.

"LOGIE-BEAR!" She said coming up, then she slapped him in the face. He recoiled.

"Oh, Camille, I swear, dating you is dangerous." She smiled.

"You bet it is!" then she dragged me again, this time in front of Logan. "Logan, what do you think of Jendall?" She asked.

"Uh, what kind of question is that?" he thought for a moment. "Wait since when were Kendall and James gay?" Camille slapped him again.

"Ok, ew, a different name. Kenjo."

"Oh, you mean Kendall and Jo," he rubbed his now bruised cheek. "That makes more sense. Uh- I don't know, but Kendall hasn't stopped talking about you." Logan was now talking to me. There were butterflies in my stomach. "Yea, I guess they would make a good couple."

"See I told you!" Camille then kissed Logan on the cheek she had repeatedly slapped.

"We shall go see him!"

"No that's not necessary," I said finding my voice.

She stopped dragging me. "Did you just tell Camille, no?"

I grew scared. "Uh- no."

"Good. Come on!" and with that we were in the elevator.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why are you so frightened to see him, he's just another boy!" Camille said when we where in the elevator. We got out.

"He's not only another boy that I haven't met, I _Like _him. That's different. I mean your at that stage in your relationship where you can slap your boyfriend." Camille looked at me.  
>"Sweetheart, that's not a stage, its what I do." We stood outside the door of their apartment. Camille knocked on the door. Then I heard Kendall's voice.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Jo & Camille!" Camille replied.

"Oh-uh hold on," There was a bang and loud noises, then the sound of a lot of locks being unlocked. Then Kendall came out, in his beanie, t-shirt. Camille looked down.

"Uh- Kendall are you forgetting something." Kendall looked down as well.

"Crap. Be right back," He ran inside and came back in skinny jeans. "Soooo, what are you doing here."

"Just visiting BTR," Camille said nonchalantly. "Oh, and Jo wanted to see you." My cheeks grew red. _What? Did Camille really just do that?_

"Uh, yea…what's up?" _I sound like a retard. _

"Nothing…"

"Do I have to do everything?" Camille asked the she whipped out a paper out of who knows where. "Your reservations are at 7, its 6 right now." She handed me a paper and she handed Kendall one. "Don't be late. Kendall, wear something other than that dang beanie, and this time remember pants." Kendall blushed. _SO CUTE! Shut up brain._

()()()()()()()()()

I was on my way to me and Kendall's date. It was cool, no needing to wait a round to see if he liked me, and I don't need to worry about him being mean. Hopefully. He seems really nice. I got to the restaurant and asked if Kendall Knight was here. They said yes and took me to a table. As I made my way, I saw him, my old boyfriend I mean. Right across our table with Janelle, One of my close friends. I went right past Kendall who looked confused and went to their table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at Janelle. "How… Why…" She didn't look guilty at all.

"You left him, and broke his heart." Janelle took Jake's hand, "I though I knew you, but it turns out you tried to make a move on him; you slut." Hurt I staggered back. Janelle. My friend since 1st grade, called me a slut? I looked at Jakes _Innocent _face.

"You may have her fooled, but you will never ever fool me, again."

I went back to Kendall's table. I probably looked like a mess. Tears soaking my face and all. He opened up his arms and I fell into them, crying.

()()()()()()()

I woke up in my bed, Kendall right next to me. _Awwww, he's so cute. _I smiled then frowned. _Wait what? WHY IS HE IN MY BED? _I looked down. Wearing the same thing as last night. _Good, I didn't think he was that kind of guy._ I got up and went passed my mirror to the door. Then backed up to the mirror. My cheeks were teak soaked, my mascara and eyeliner running. I took off my makeup and continued to the kitchen. Getting out some leftover waffles and cooking them again I set two places. _This is what a real relationship is. One where you can just sleep next to each other in peace._

* * *

><p><strong>Like? I liked it.<strong>

**Bye.**


End file.
